Belladonna: The Angel Of Darkness
by rocker95
Summary: You love a good horror story, she loves to make horror. Here's a little story about how she became evil. Will be good. T Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

All Dogs Go To Heaven

Belladonna: The Angel Of Darkness

Chapter 1

You love a good horror story, I love to create horror and troublemaking. Now let me tell you a little story about me.

I was a bad girl once. But let's go back before that stuff ever began.

Friday, May 13, 1929.

San Francisco.

Lightning struck in the sky while thunder also struck.

The future house of David, Sasha and Charlie.

A brown whippet was in labor.

"Just hold on a little longer." said her friend, Lita.

"I don't know if I'm able."

"Don't say that." said Lita. "You are."

A trolley went down the road and another whippet, a boy whippet jumped off a ran inside.

A few moments after that.

The one whippet had her baby. It was a brown whippet baby girl.

"What do you wanna call her?" asked the dad.

"Isabelle." said the mother.

October 6th. Isabelle's eighth grade.

She had a black jacket and a spike collar on.

Isabelle wasn't paying attention to what her teacher was saying. She was sketching burning skulls, bones and pictures of the ones that bullied her, dead, on the ground and bleeding.

"Isabelle!" called her teacher.

"What?" asked Isabelle.

"Is that right?" asked her teacher.

"Whatever." said Isabelle.

"Excuse me?" asked the teacher.

"Is it not obvious that I'm doing what I want?" asked Isabelle.

"While you're in my classroom, you do what I say." said the teacher.

"No, they do." said Isabelle. "I do what I want."

The teacher came back to her desk and picked up one of the drawings.

"Put down my drawing or I'll cut you." said Isabelle.

"That's it!" said the teacher. "Go to the principle's office!"

"I can draw just as easy from there, bitch!" said Isabelle and obeyed, happily.

Girls' restroom.

Isabelle was in the restroom when she heard her peers, Janet and Makayla talking about her.

"Isabelle is such a snob." said Janet.

"I know!" said Makayla. "I wonder if she's here, listening."

"Who cares?" asked Janet.

Isabelle reached into her bra and pulled out a mask and got gloves out of her pocket.

"Yeah, and she wears that stupid Halloween costume to school every day." said Makayla.

Isabelle put on the mask, put on the gloves and attacked Janet and Makayla. She slammed Makayla's face into the mirror, busting it and killing her. Next, she slammed Janet's head in the sink probably twenty times before it fell. She took her mask and gloves off and threw them in the trash bin.

"Have a nice sleep, girls." said Isabelle.

She locked the door and jumped into the ceiling and crawled until she was over the kitchen.

She'd crawled in the ceiling for the two previous months, studying the actions of the cooks. They would normally stay there and reminisce about things in the past. But today, there were no sound. She moved a tile of the ceiling to the side. Next, she jumped down and looked around. No one was in sight. Then she spotted the chili and walked over to it. She pulled out another pair of gloves, put them on and pulled two little bottles of clear poison out of her bra. She took the lids off, put them in a zip-up pocket and dumped every drop of poison in the chili. She put the empty bottles in the same pocket, stirred the chili and climbed back into the ceiling and put the tile back.

After lunch, the entire school was dead.

Outside, in the bus.

The bus driver was listening to loud music and reading a comic book.

Isabelle sneeked in the back of the bus, then made her way up front, still wearing the gloves. She began choking the bus driver with the headphone cord. He took a few minutes before he finally passed away. She threw him on the floor and went back in the school office and dialed her house's number.

"Mommy, I feel kind of sick." Isabelle lied. "Can you pick me up? I'll be outside."

"I'll be down." said Mrs. Lewis, her mother. 


	2. Emergency & Changing The Name

Chapter 2: Emergency & Changing The Name

School was closed.

Isabelle and her mother had all the blinds and curtains closed as they watched the news and ate spagetti.

"A high school massacre has ocurred yesterday which began at an unknown time. The police tell us that two teenage dogs were brutally murdered in the girls' restroom. They remain unidentified. But it seems as if they were killed by one's face being smashed in the mirror and the other much worse as they seemed to have been slammed in the sink. The skull shattered..."

"I can't watch anymore of this!" said Isabelle's mom and went to her room.

Isabelle smiled at the TV screen as she ate more spagetti. But the sounds of her mother throwing up broke her free from her hatred for the moment.

She put the spagetti down and turned the TV off. She went into the kitchen, putting her gloves on along the way. She got a butcher knife from the drawer and put it in her inside pocket. She opened up the bed room door and then the bathroom door.

She tried to comfort her mother.

"Was it you?" cried her mother.

"Of course not." Isabelle lied. "It must have been some crazy freak who was sick of the world."

"It wasn't you?" asked her mother.

"It's okay." Isabelle lied. "I didn't do anything. All I can think of is someone killing the first two and another poisoning the school lunch and eating it too."

"Why did you have me pick you up?" asked her mother.

"I called you before everyone was dead." Isabelle lied.

"Isabelle, I love you." her mother said.

"I love you too, mom." said Isabelle.

'...You only wish! You had to freaking call me names!' she thought.

Isabelle went in to her baby brother's room. He was actually the only one she still loved. The only one that didn't make fun of her.

She was craving revenge. It was almost time she'd gotten what she wanted. Terror no longer ever crossed her mind. She loved creating it by now. It was time for everyone not to forget her. Time she'd never be crossed again. Though she was unwilling to choose her brother's fate.

The very next morning, Isabelle woke up in the floor next to the basinet.

Her eyes had turned from blue to red violet. Her fur was light blue. She went into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and screamed.

Her mother rushed in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh!" said her mother.

Isabelle turned around.

"What's happened to me?" asked Isabelle. "Am I dying? Am I dead?"

"We gotta get you to a hospital immediately!" said Isabelle's mother.

So, Isabelle's mother rushed her to the vet.

Isabelle got a C.A.T. scan. They found absolutely nothing. Next, they tried x-rays. Still the same results.

In the hall, her mother was holding her brother in hopes to calm down. She didn't want her girl to leave her.

In the room, their final option was surgery.

A few hours afterwards.

The doctor came out to tell her mother the news.

"We have concluded that is a fur disease." said the doctor.

Isabelle's mother began crying.

"However, it is harmless." said the doctor.

Isabelle's mother stopped crying.

"Thank you, doctor!" said Isabelle's mother.

"You're welcome?" said the doctor, not knowing what else to say.

Isabelle's mother drove her and her brother home.

With Isabelle's eyes and fur changing, it was time she'd updated herself. She went into the bathroom and got a grey hair band out of the mirror (one of those ones that is like a cabinet) and put her hair up in a ponytail. She didn't really like ponytails, but she was going through supernatural changes. Why not personally change? She went to her room and got a notebook and a red pen from her dresser drawer and began writing down names in capital letters. First, she wrote down her first name, ISABELLE. Next, she wrote down her middle names, ALISON and BEBE. Finally, her last name was written down, LEWIS. She looked over her first two names, ISABELLE and ALISON. She scratched out the last 'E' and 'LISON' so that the paper said ISABELLA.

'Nope.' she thought. 'Still cute and too obvious.'

She scratched out ISA. BELLA.

'Still too pretty.' she thought. 'What sounds evil?'

She wrote down a bunch of names and like one in particular: DONNA. She put BELLA in front of it. BELLADONNA. She liked it. In fact, it was what she intended to call herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Belladonna' put gloves on, locked the house doors and put down all the blinds. She got duct tape out of the kitchen drawer and went into her mother's room. She was in deep sleep, listening to music when Belladonna walked over to the bed. She heard her mother's voice in her head.

"You need to lose weight! You eat too much!"

"I'm not fat." Belladonna said angrily and put tape over her mother's mouth.

She then stabbed her in the stomach.

Belladonna's mother then ripped the tape off and opened her mouth to scream, but Belladonna decapitated her.

She went to the bathroom, took all her clothes off and took a warm bath to wash all the blood off her. She woke up an hour later, pulled the plug, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her and looked in the mirror. Her fur was now purple and her eyes were black. She made sure her claws weren't out and she touched her eyeball to see if she was seeing things. But it was really there. Belladonna went to her mother's room, threw the towel on the floor and searched through her mother's clothes drawer for clothing.

She found a bunch of lady colored clothing but came across her mother's black Halloween dress. It was her twisted version of Heaven. She put it on and began the evidence cover-up.

Shake Your Foundations by AC/DC plays (although the song hadn't been invented back then).

First, she plugged in a radio and a hair dryer in and dropped them in the bath tub. Next, she went to the living room and plugged in a bunch of plug in extensions. She moved on to the kitchen where she turned the air conditioner on and put a knife in it. Next, she went upstairs to her room, turned her hair dryer on and put it under a pillow. She then got a box of gun powder and bullets out of the closet, took it downstairs and set it on a chair then went and got her brother out of her room. She carried him and put him on the couch. She then grabbed the box and dumped it out in front of the plug ins. She grabbed her brother and ran out the front door and across the road. She sat down with him and watched the house. It exploded so big that even the car parked in front of the house, the houses surrounding and the cars in front of them also exploded. Belladonna then got in a car in front of the house she was sitting at and drove away.

15 dog years later.

New Orleans, Lousiana.

Belladonna and her brother were living in a house near the bridge. (If anyone's really into my All Dogs Go To Heaven stories, you'd remember the bridge from All Dogs Go To Heaven: Epilogue -part I.) Belladonna was 30 and her brother was 15. Belladonna had decided to name him Derek.

He just came in from a diner across the road.

"How was breakfast, Derek?" asked Belladonna.

"I hate their crap!" said Derek.

Belladonna smiled.

"Why do you go over there overy Friday then?" she asked.

"Gina likes their food." said Derek.

"I sort of thought you hated their food." said Belladonna. "So I decided to make you some blueberry pancakes."

"I wanted chocolate chip today." said Derek.

"How's about if you eat those today, I'll cook you up some special pancakes to try tomorrow?" asked Belladonna.

"You're talking to me like a little kid again." said Derek.

"I'm sorry." said Belladonna.

"But I do wanna see what the special pancakes are." said Derek.

"Then eat up." said Belladonna. "I don't want you to go hungry."

"Alright." said Derek.

"One other thing, you think you can manage staying here by yourself?" asked Belladonna. "I got a date tonight with someone."

"You don't have to worry about about me." said Derek. "I mean it's not like I'm gonna burn the house down." he said with a smile.

"That's not funny." said Belladonna. "I don't want you to talk like that."

"Why not?" asked Derek. "Siss, you've been acting very weird lately. You've been hiding the silverware and the electrical devices. You're acting like I'm the kind of person that destroys everything I touch."

"You really wanna know!" shouted Belladonna. "I went psycho when I was your age! I killed my entire school including the bus driver, killed mom and blew the house up!"

"What?" asked Derek in disbelief. "I'm scared of you now." he cried and ran out the door.

"Derek, wait!" cried Belladonna.

Derek disappeared in the distance, but she knew exactly where he was going. She sat down at the table and cried. A few hours later, she went down to a swamp with boardwalks over it. (That would be where Carface's bar/casino is located in All Dogs Go To Heaven 1).

"Derek, may I talk to you please?" asked Belladonna.

"What?" asked Derek.

"Having done what I've done in my life, I love you like any ordinary sister would." said Belladonna. "I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Can you at least tell me why you did it?" asked Derek.

"Maybe tomorrow." said Belladonna. "You've went through too much today. You know, I remember when you were a baby. You were very cute."

Derek smiled with tears still in his eyes, staring into the swamp.

"You know, I sometimes hear dad say that I was sweet little girl when I was little." said Belladonna. "But I keep looking back and I wonder whether I wasn't something from Hell. I ask myself if I should really be in Hell."

Derek leaned against Belladonna and she hugged him.

"I love you, sissy." said Derek.

"I love you too, bubbs." said Belladonna.

The two slept on the boardwalks that night. Belladonna didn't care about her date anymore. She only cared that her baby brother felt comfortable.

They woke up from their deep sleep and walked back to the house. Belladonna fixed some blueberry-chocolate chip pancakes for Derek and she just ate some bananas. 


	4. 100 Percent Off All Love

Chapter 4: 100% Off All Love

Belladonna ran up to the store to get some groceries. She went around a corner of the poultry section, reading the Saturday papers when she ran into someone and fell down, dropping her milk and pancakes all over the floor.

"Can you watch where you're-" she stopped when she saw his face. It was a brown cow with green eyes and a silver chain around his neck.

"I'll buy you some more stuff if you'd like." he said.

"No, it's okay." said Belladonna. "I'll just get some tomorrow."

"Ma'am, I'm deeply sorry for this." he said. "I guess I shouldn't have been reading the Saturday papers."

"Hey, I'm just as guilty." said Belladonna.

The two walked up to the counter and the cow pulled out his wallet.

"It's okay." said the cashier. "Accidents happen."

"Alright." said the cow and turned to Belladonna. "My name is Dylan."

"Mine's Belladonna." said Belladonna.

"May I walk you home, Belladonna?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah, I'd love that." said Belladonna and the two walked to the door.

The cashier watched them walked out the door holding paw and hoof. He smiled and said "Magic store."

They had by now almost made it to Belladonna's house and were on the bridge when Belladonna kissed Dylan.

"Well, my house is just on the other side of the bridge." said Belladonna. "You best be getting home if you're to be expected."

"I live by myself." said Dylan.

"Then will you stay all night with me?" asked Belladonna.

"Yes." said Dylan.

Night.

Derek was asleep. In Belladonna's room, candles were lit while Belladonna and Dylan had sex. They then retired from that for the night and Belladonna lie with her arm around Dylan. The two were both out of breath.

"That was great." said Belladonna. "It's the best thing I've ever went through."

"You were as great as it was." said Dylan. "Belladonna, have you ever had sex before?"

"No." said Belladonna.

"Neither have I." said Dylan.

"Dylan?" asked Belladonna.

"Yes?" asked Dylan.

"I love you." said Belladonna.

"I love you too, Belladonna." said Dylan.

"Will you move in with me?" asked Belladonna.

"Yes." said Dylan. "I'll get all my things tomorrow. Tonight, we gotta rest, sweetheart."

Belladonna and Dylan went to sleep. 


	5. Bad News

Chapter 5: Bad News

It was morning now.

Belladonna and Dylan got up. Belladonna had her mom's dress on and Dylan was wearing what he had on the day before.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Belladonna.

"You got any bananas?" asked Dylan.

"Yep." said Belladonna. "I love bananas!"

Belladonna got the bananas off the fridge and broke two off then sat beside Dylan and the two began eating.

Derek walked out into the kitchen.

"Gina called today." said Derek. "We're going to eat over at the diner. I forgot to tell you on Friday that they got really good bacon, but they only sell it on Sundays. Do you want me to bring you back some?"

"No." said Belladonna. "You can eat as much as you can pay for."

"Alright." said Derek.

Halloween Eve.

Belladonna and Dylan were now married. They went to the Halloween store where Belladonna saw a jacket like her old one. It was black, it was sleeveless and it had that thing that vampires have on the back of their cape. But one thing was different. The inside of the vampire thing was red. It appealed to her so much. She got it and a knife off a shelf and bought them. The phone rang at the Halloween store.

"Is there a Belladonna and Dylan here?" asked the cashier.

"That's us." said Belladonna.

"Phone." said the cashier.

Belladonna got behind the counter and took the call.

"Hello?" asked Belladonna.

"Hi." said a girl voice. "I'm Gina. Derek's been in a terrible crash. Everyone is pretty much okay except for him."

"What!" cried Belladonna. "Is this a joke!"

"I would never joke about something like that." said Gina.

"Is he okay?" asked Belladonna.

"No." said Gina. "He's in critical condition."

Belladonna began crying as she fell down. 


	6. Bad To Extreme

Chapter 6: Bad To Extreme

Belladonna and Dylan arrived at a secret shop.

She went inside.

"I want every drop of belladonna and every syringe you have." said Belladonna.

"Who are you killing?" asked the cashier.

"GIVE ME BELLADONNA!" screamed Belladonna, holding up the knife.

"Okay lady! Easy with that thing!" said the cashier.

"I'll be easy when you give me what I want." said Belladonna.

The cashier came out with the supplies.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll hunt you down and GUT YOU!" shouted Belladonna and left the story.

"Drive me to the freakin' hospital." she said, out in the car.

At the hospital, she got a brown hooded cape out and put gloves on.

Once all those were on, she loaded her pockets with all the belladonna-loaded syringes.

"I can't go through with this." said Dylan.

"I thought you loved me." said Belladonna.

"I thought I loved an innocent girl." said Dylan.

"Brother, I have a VERY dark past." said Belladonna and pulled out her knife.

"I guess this means I can't go through with YOU!" said Belladonna and stabbed Dylan to death.

She grabbed the knife and put it in her pocket then went inside.

Front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse.

Belladonna pointed a gun.

"Take me to Derek Lewis!" she demanded. "If anyone tries to arrest me, you'll be all over the walls!"

"Yes, miss!" said the nurse. "I'll do whatever."

The nurse took Belladonna to Derek's room.

Belladonna put the gun up before she entered to see Derek with a bunch of cuts, bruises and broken body parts. He was unconscious.

"Derek!" cried Belladonna and rushed over to the bed. "You can't leave me! You're my baby brother. You're all I have left."

He then woke up.

"Belladonna?" asked Derek. "Is that you?"

"Yes! This is me!" said Belladonna. "Please don't leave me!"

"I have to." said Derek.

"No!" cried Belladonna and grabbed his paw. "You can't! I love you, bubby, please!"

"I love you too." said Derek.

His paw fell from Belladonna's and the machine stopped.

She began crying.

"I'm so sorry." said Gina.

Belladonna walked over to Gina and threw her out the window, which was three stories high, breaking the glass.

She jumped into the ceiling.

System Of A Down - Chop Suey!

Memories came back to her about her very first day of killing. Why not repeat? She went until she found the kitchen. They weren't making food, but there were a bunch of party supplies and a big bowl of punch was below. Belladonna emptied ten of the syringes into the punch. Next, she ran outside into the dark, stormy night and saw a semi on the road. She ran in front of it and knelt down, screaming.

The semi honked and made no attempt to stop. 


	7. Becoming The Leader

Chapter 7: Becoming The Leader

December, 1996.

Belladonna sat in a charred cell with barb wire around her wrists.

A demon and a minion walked up to her cell and opened it.

"You will face the king." said a demon and got her out of the cell, pushing her with a mean force.

"Be careful, bitch!" said Belladonna.

"Shut up!" said the demon.

"You will see shut up!" said Belladonna.

They brought her to the king.

"State your name." said the king.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." said Belladonna.

"Very funny, joker." said the king.

"I could be your queen, hot shot!" said Belladonna.

"Really now?" asked the king.

"I'll show you!" shouted Belladonna, knocked out the demon and minion out and jumped up next to the throne, taking his tridon away and pointing it toward him catching it on fire.

"State your name, hot cat!" Belladonna demanded toward a red cat with a purple robe on.

"Red." said the cat.

"Give me all your powers before you disappear into oblivion!" said Belladonna.

Red gave them up.

"Thank you very much!" said Belladonna and fried Red. "All you things that stood before the so-called Red will now work for me!"

She sat down in the throne and grew sharp fangs and purple and red dragon wings.

She smiled briefly and laughed evilly.

Nan Vernon - Love Hurts

On Earth when Belladonna was 15 in dog years.

Bodies lay all over the school's floors and the school bus. At her mother's house, ashes remained.

15 dog years later.

Derek lie lifeless in bed as well as all the nurses and doctors on the hospital floors. Outside, Gina's body lie under a tree, Dylan's in the parking lot and Belladonna's on the road.

THE END 


End file.
